Into the Lake
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. Crack Pairing! AU (Alternate Universe) Lucy finds an add on Craig's list and clicks on it to apply for a cabin in the middle of nowhere and gets it. Now she is moving and unaware of the destiny she has. Mature Adult Topics inside, along with the Occult. Anything that doesn't meet ToS of FFN will be removed. Link in Profile ON AO3 where it is also posted.
1. Prologue - Moving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by Flathead Lake in Montana. I was on vacation, visiting my family, and drove around the Lake and BAM, right out of nowhere this story hits me hard. And please bear with me, it is my first attempt at a mystery like a story… Not my normal genre of writing.**

* * *

As the trees flew by outside her old beat-up Chevy truck, her brown eyes took in the shimmer that peeks through the small gaps in the tree line. Lucy smiled wider as she used the crank to roll down her window and inhale deeply of the heavy pine and cedar scent. Knowing that soon enough, she would reach the little town of Lakeshore, feeling her excitement built in her chest. She was still amazed that out of all the bids put in on the house that hers was accepted.

Not that she was going to question her good luck (which was rare as it was) because this was going to be perfect. Something about the house when she saw the listing on CraigsList called to something deep inside her (maybe her soul?) at seeing the three stories tall, knot-pine cabin sitting on a large hill that overlooked the Lake that seemed to be glistening in the setting sun as the trees began to thin, how the water's surface shimmered and drew her gaze again as she turned another steep corner.

This was one of the more mammoth natural inland lakes in the country, and she had done her research after her bid was accepted. It had a lot of lore surrounding it, as well as its fair share of mysteries that were steeped in mysticism. Not that she was one to believe in the occult, but Lucy would respect that it was part of the people who lived around the lake, which was still unnamed. People's beliefs, even if they didn't match with her own, were something she respected. It was one of the most significant spices of life (in her opinion) that made the world a great and very fascinating place.

And frankly, she needed a change of pace away from her old life — a new start to remake herself into a new person, a better person. Her experience in the last few years had been utter shit. Her adoptive father Makarov Drayer had passed on, his grandson finally growing up but still overprotective of her (and still an egotistical ass that tried to control her life), newly divorced from her childhood friend whom she found had turned into a cheating prick. Though she hoped they could still be 'friends' on very loose terms. Not that she didn't love him, but a part of her couldn't handle he cheated on her. Why it bothered her so badly confused her much.

Lucy shook her head to clear away the negative thoughts as she turned another corner, climbing up a small incline brought the little town into view. This site of it had her sucking in a breath at how rustic and old school it looked. The Town was well over three hundred years old, and it looked like they were still about a hundred years in the past compared to the rest of the world, except for the sight of lights shining through windows, telling her that there was electricity.

She was slowing down as she neared, not wanting to be speeding as she watched the few people walking along the roadside, or along the wooden slatted walkway before the various stores and buildings and noting that they seemed to stop and stare openly at her. It was a bit disconcerting, but the woman she had bought the Cabin from had warned her that they didn't really like outsiders much, so her moving there would be a huge adjustment for both her and the residents. Which Lucy had assured the woman, Ul was par for the course for herself. Since she was shuffled from place to place at a young age after both her parents were killed when she was but six or seven.

The town was more extensive than she thought as she doubled back trying to find the road that she would need to get up to her new home. Deciding to be smart, she pulled up in front of what looked to be a general store from the 1800s and turned her truck off. Sliding out, she didn't even bother to lock it; something told her that no one would want to steal her beat-up piece of junk from the 1970s. Grabbing the envelope and small map she had used to navigate, she walked into the store. Letting her eyes wander around and take in everything, appreciating how they kept it maintained without obviously changing anything.

"Miss?"

Lucy flushed a bit and let her eyes land on the short, gray-haired woman behind the counter who looked up at her with beady (only way to describe them) eyes. There was something in the woman's gaze that had Lucy feeling on edge as she walked to the counter. Putting on a polite and friendly smile, Lucy laid her map and the envelope from Ul on the counter, displaying the address.

"I am sorry to bother you. But I am trying to find this address," she said. "I just bought the Cypress Hill Cabin a few months back and got everything finalized."

What little sound from the other patrons in the store vanished as an eerie silence settled, leaving Lucy to wonder what she said wrong?

"You are the one that bought that old place?" the woman asked.

Slowly, Lucy nodded her head. She was meeting the woman's dark gaze head-on, not ashamed.

"I see. Guess that the old stories were true," the woman mumbled. "Well, you get back in your truck missy and head straight on the road you just came back down, a mile out of town you'll see a dirt road that will lead you up to the hillside and the cabin."

There was no malice in the woman's words, but Lucy got the distinct feeling that the woman wanted her gone from her store.

"Thank you, Mrs.?" She said, trailing off realizing that the woman never gave her name.

"Obaba," the woman said. "And be careful, that place is a curse, child. Though, I think… no never mind. Get you gone, so you aren't driving that road after dark."

Dipping her head in a nod of acquiescing, Lucy flashed the woman a smile, told her good-bye and left the store. She felt a bit put out at hearing it stated so openly that the place was cursed. Again, she didn't believe in stuff like that. Hell, she didn't believe in Gods or Divine beings. When Lucy reached her truck, she saw that several people were standing on the other side of the road, clustered together in a small crowd, watching her with curiosity and wariness — waving a hand in greeting, while the other opened up the door. Lucy couldn't help but wonder what she was missing?

Climbing in and starting the engine, Lucy enjoyed the deep rumbling purr that came from it as the pistons started moving, before pulling the door shut and buckling herself in. Then with another wave, as she pulled out of the parking spot, Lucy followed the directions of Obaba and found a dirt road that would lead her to her new home — already feeling the tension that had built inside of from the general store dissipate as she made her way up the steep, winding road to the place that was all hers.

**_TBC!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by Flathead Lake in Montana. I was on Vacation, visiting my family, and drove around the Lake and **_**BAM**_**, right out of nowhere this story hits me hard. And please bear with me, it is my first attempt at a mystery like story… Not my normal Genre of writing. So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to**_**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**__**.**_ **Because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

* * *

Lucy stepped out onto the front porch of her new home, hands wrapped around a hot cup of coffee. She felt at peace, calm for the first time in her life. It amazed her that Lucy could feel like that with all that had happened in her short time on Earth. Smiling as she watched the eastern sky start to brighten, changing from the deep indigo of night into the brilliant hues of gold, orange, and red as the sun rose. As the light crept across the sky and horizon, she enjoyed how the lake seemed to glitter like a dark jewel with the coming of day.

Lucy smiled as she recalled something she read once in an old book her mother had. One of her ancestors had been a great writer. Their use of descriptive words, the way they worded what they wrote, was like epic prose. And this place she hoped was more than just a new start for her, but to help get her inspiration back to continue to write her light novels. Lucy felt as if this place had some mystical quality to it that she noticed as she had reached the cabin last night after dark.

Ul Milkovich had been waiting for her on the front porch as she pulled up and turned her old beat-up chevy off. And Lucy had been happy that Ul was as nice as she had been through their correspondence with each other. Immediately hugging Lucy and then leading her into the cabin. From there, the small chat had been made before Lucy got a short impromptu tour of the first floor of the place. Only making her fall more in love with it.

Lucy was amazed at just how big it really was and only had to pay ten thousand for it was indeed a gift, yet somehow she wondered where the strings attached to such a good deal would come creeping up to bite her in the ass. Sighing as she took a sip of her coffee, Lucy tried not to let her mind go down that dark path of being suspicious and skeptical of good fortune. Her life hadn't been a giant ray of sunshine, but it hadn't been bad, either.

The sound of an engine drew Lucy from her thoughts as she looked to the long winding driveway. Recalling that Ul had told her that the people who did the maintenance to the land and cabin would be up this morning. Said that it was a father and son, who had ties to the family who had initially owned the cabin. When the Ford Explorer pulled up and turned off, Lucy watched as a tall, dark-haired man with a distinctive scar on the left side of his face out and smiled at her. Lucy figured this was Silver Fullbuster.

Shifting her gaze to the other side of the vehicle as the second person stepped out. Lucy couldn't help but pause as she met the dark blue eyes of the young man, who just stared back at her in shock. Feeling a bit uncomfortable as he frowned at her after getting over his shock, Lucy gave a small smile and waved at them to join her.

"Oi, Gray, I get she is beautiful. But it is rude to stare and frown," Silver snapped. "Now quit acting like a flummoxed idiot and come meet the new owner."

Unable to help it, Lucy let herself chuckle at the man's antics. As she looked at him, she could tell that he had done it to break the tension that had been building.

"Yeah, yeah," Gray muttered.

Lucy watched as they made their way towards her. Silver pointing out areas that needed to be touched up after the last rainstorm that has blown through. As she listened and watched, she couldn't help but feel like this was all nostalgic. How or why she had not a clue. But Ul said the two were friendly people and hard workers in her employ. Which, for Lucy, was a good thing because she had no clue how to fix things like plumbing, electrical wires. Though she was good at gardening.

"Hi!" Silver said, thrusting his hand out. "I am Silver Fullbuster, and this idiot is my son Gray. Nice to meet you, Miss Heartfilia-Dragneel."

As she took his hand, Lucy shook her head as she greeted him back. "It is just Lucy. And I got the finalization papers before coming here; my last name is only Heartfilia."

The mild surprise that appeared on both of their faces had Lucy filing it away to ask about later — turning her attention to Gray as she held her hand out.

"It is nice to meet the both of you. Ul said you were a family friend of the original family that owned this place and helped around," Lucy said.

Gray just stared at her hand for a few (very long) seconds before he took it and gave it a quick shake. Used to this type of treatment thanks to growing up with her adopted grandfather and being around business people, Lucy tried not to feel hurt.

"Sure, nice to meet you, too," Gray mumbled.

Giving a small shake of her hand as she turned and headed back into the cabin. Figuring they'd follow her as they had a lot to talk about. She needed to know how much to budget for potential repairs, as well as pay them for their services rendered. Besides, she had manners that her parents taught her. Even if they were to work for her, she'd show them courtesy of coffee and the fresh croissants that Ul had left her the night before.

* * *

There were no words that could express her shock as she sat there, staring at all the paperwork on the coffee table. Her meeting with Silver and Gray had gone all day as they explored outside the cabin. Where she got a crash course on the two acres of land that now belonged to her, the wildlife (flora and fauna), and then the inside of the cabin. The history of the place had been touched upon but not explained, and Lucy got the feeling that there was more to this place than she had been told.

Sighing as she picked up the stack nearest her and went through it. Glad that she had held Grandpa Makarov do his finances for the company the last few years he had owned it, then helped Laxus after he took over. The cabin came with a hell of a trust fund that she didn't want to touch. It covered the cost of the people employed, as well as any damages that are incurred through the weather and age. And that the product that was found around the damn cabin was sold at an excellent price to not just the merchants in the town, but also the surrounding towns and cities.

Putting the papers next to her on the sofa, Lucy let her head fall back and stared at the fourteen-foot vaulted ceiling, knowing that there was another whole floor above and then and attic above that. She now had the keyring to open all the doors in the cabin when she felt ready. A part of her wanted to stay up into the wee hours of the morning and explore, but the rational, logical part won out and said she should finish her task, get something to eat and crash after a hot shower.

Her body agreed with that idea as the throbbing in her feet, calves, and thighs. It had been almost a decade since she had done that much physical activity. Not since her senior year of high school, and she had just turned twenty-eight. Smiling at the thought of her teen years, Lucy picked up that stack of papers, she just discarded and began to go through it. Sorting it into three piles or not important, important, and unsure at this time. Knowing that tomorrow she'd have to check in with Laxus or he'd show up on her doorstep to make sure nothing had happened to her.

Lucy didn't notice how that strange nostalgic feeling from earlier crept back upon her, leaving her calm and comfortable as she continues to work.

_**TBC!**_


	3. Important Notice

Dear Readers,

I am placing this here to announce and let you all know, that I will be leaving the Fairy Tail fandom. There are many reasons why, and I am not the only author doing so. The biggest reason is my love for Fairy Tail has diminished, staring with how Hiro Mashima ended the Manga (if you watch only the anime, well... you'll see). The next would be the toxicity and drama that has happened (I do own my part in some of it, and no, I won't explain further).

But I want to reassure you, my readers, that I will finish each one of my Fairy Tail Fanfictions. And that I will do random blurbs/ficlets and post them in either FT One-shots, Random Lucy's Pairings (X-overs and such) and Random One-shots in the Dark. Which brings me to my next thing to say. Thanks to my friends and fellow authors, DragonsHost, Leoslady4ever, and LittlePrincessNana, I will be bringing my X-overs and other stories back to . This will happen after LahCy Week.

And, no, me quitting the Fairy Tail fandom doesn't mean that I am quitting Fanfiction completely. Nope, I will still be writing as I have so many other stories, in a variety of other fandoms, that I have come up with, or been working on for years. So, if you like my writing in general, I would like to politely ask that you take a chance and read them when they come back to FFN.

Sincerely, 

Im Ur Misconception 

PS I will state this hear and now because I, or any other author, choose to leave a fandom does not give you the reader/reviewer to speak hurtful words to us because you are upset. We are people, just like you, and have our own thoughts, feelings, and opinions (of which I know many stink like armpits). I ask that you respect both me and any other author that makes this choice and announce's it. As humans, we grow and change, thus our likes and dislikes shift over time. To tell someone that they are worthless, or other such things are basically taking away their humanity and right to write and think about what they want. Meaning that they are less than you are! So, take a second to pause, collect yourself if you get angry and try to let it go.


End file.
